Mending A Broken Heart
by tweetlikeablackcanary
Summary: Sakura leaves after finding out that Sasuke cheats on her. 5 years later she returns with twins in hand and a heart set in stone. But things have just gotten from bad to worse. SasuSaku, slight SaiSaku, InoShika, NaruHina. R&R please.


**Trying To Mend a Broken Heart**

Naruto is too involved with Hinata, Sakura has a confession to make, and both Sasuke and Sai are at the brink of death. What will Konaha's most eligible Kounoichi do? Settle for Rock Lee….yeah right!

This is my second submission seeing as how I have writers block on the Cherry Blossom fanfic so please give open reviews. Thanks

**Precaution: Do not read this fanfic if you do not like things as blood, death, gore, hetero sex, or family planning…because they are contained in this here fanfic.**

Everyone else: thanks and have fun reading it. The first chappie is a bit dramatic.

**As a Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters affiliated in the series.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1: CHAOS

"It's been nearly 5 months and I can't wait for him any longer," a troubled Sakura says to Ino and Hinata, her two best friends. "I can't stand it. This distance is killing me."

"So does he know? Have you asked the Hokage if there is any way you can get in contact with him?" questioned the Hyuuga Heiress.

"No, his mission is taking a bit longer than expected so I don't know when he'll get back. I'll tell him as soon as I see him," replied Sakura.

"Why?" asked Ino. She always did ask bluntly. You would think marrying Shikamaru; the ANBU captain would have changed that.

"Because of him, you've suffered numerously and as your best friends we don't want to see you like this." Hinata quickly responded. She new what it was like to be in Sakura's shoes since Naruto was in the hospital…again.

"Yea, but this time I'm the one who's hurting him. And it kills me to say that I don't know what to do" sobbed the emerald-eyed girl.

Silence took its time in the young blonde's lavish living room.

"Hey, lets go to Kozakaia Park, where we first met, remember?" Ino asked happily, trying to cheer up Sakura's feelings. "After all you're Miza's Godmother and I know that she will be happy to see you. She's with Shikamaru until noon, and then she'll be at my parent's."

"You're probably right. I just need to accept that he is an ANBU and that his missions are hard. Working in the Medical department, even I should know that." She smiled half jokingly.

"That's better. Hey, maybe I will leave Miza with Shikamaru all day since that _slacker _doesn't know what the hell to do without me. He's gotta learn first-hand sooner or later" laughed Ino. Hinata gave a light chuckle.

While on the way to Kozakaia Park, the girls bumped into someone that they did not expect.

"Brother, what have you done?" Asked Hinata with her eyes growing wide while watching her cousin in a new-and improved-way.

"N-Neji? Neji Hyuuga, what's happened to you?" Ino and Sakura asked simultaneously.

"Isn't it great?" asked TenTen coming up from behind him. With a pair of scissors, no less.

"He didn't want to do it but I had to remind him that I have a never-miss aim, plus he seriously needed it." All three were in shock. Shock that Neji Hyuuga, the most arrogant and selfish man had cut his hair and was wearing a muscle shirt. Nevertheless, they had to admit that it worked.

_Wow. He's back and that must mean_—Sakura was interrupted in mid thought when she saw him. Moreover, saw his injuries. Before she even had a chance to blink, she started running towards him.

"SASUKE? WHAT HAPPENED?" shrieked Sakura Without giving it a thought, she ran quickly to see if his wounds were severe. She could not believe her best friend was in agonizing pain. Deep cuts surrounded his body and his stomach, which was now completely covered with his searing red blood. The blood of the Uchiha she longed and cared for.

Now Sasuke was in need of her help. As soon as he passed out in front of the girls, Ino picked him up and took him back to her house. TenTen, Hinata and Neji followed along to see what they could do.

Sakura used her healing Jutsu but it was not enough, she had wasted her chakra on Naruto at the hospital earlier that day. Ino used her pain receptor jutsu that she had learned from Lady Tsunade and both girls tried to heal him as best as they could. TenTen and Neji couldn't believe what was happening right in front of their eyes. Hinata just looked scared watching the sight of his blood drip on the wooden floor. She was at the point of passing out but luckily kept er composure. The last thing they needed was having a Hyuuga pass out at the sight of blood.

''I am afraid we won't be able to go to Kozakaia Park as planned'' said Sakura half-jokingly.

"It's all right Forehead. We've got more important matters to take care of," answered the blonde-haired woman.

"Neji, TenTen. Go get the Hokage! He's losing lots of blood. Now!" Ino commanded.

TenTen and Neji ran out of the room and leapt to the Tower.

"S-Sakura" was all Sasuke could whisper before falling to sleep.

With those emerald eyes looking at his porcelain skin, Sakura began to cry. She remember telling him that she didn't want him to accept the mission because she wasn't sure if he would ever come back to her, but he said "I have something that I must do before going on with this pain I have. At least, I think its pain" and with that he left.

He was rushed to the hospital by two ANBU's, one of them being Shikamaru who looked at his comrades wounds, then turned and told Sakura, "Don't worry. He'll be okay. I promise. Just get some sleep", then he turned over to his wife, "Ino, Miza is at your parents house so I wouldn't worry about her too much. Just make sure Sakura gets some sleep. By the look in her eyes, I'd say that she won't be herself for a while. Kakashi and Yamato are on their way back now. I just sent them the carrier bird to locate them"

"Okay. I'll take care of her," Ino blankly stated. She gave Shikamaru a kiss goodbye and walked over to the living room where Hinata was comforting her friend but all Sakura did was look at her hands. The hands that were still covered in Sasuke's blood.

"Sasuke will be okay. Don't worry. You heard Shika, he'll be okay. Now get some sleep tonight. You're going to be wiped out and then who'll help him?" stated Ino, "Stay here for the night and we'll go see Sasuke in the morning" she said as she gave both the girls blankets.

However, the furthest thing from her mind was getting sleep when the love of her life was dying before her eyes.

Not knowing that she _was_ pregnant…2months along. A baby that he did not conceive with his beloved.

A baby that belonged to Sai.

**Naruto:** Sai? WTF? I thought that this was a SasuSaku story.

_Me:_ It is. I just need my fave character in all my fanfic in one part of the story.

**Naruto:** Why not me? -Sad eyes-

_Me:_ You were mentioned there.

**Naruto:** Yea, in the hospital.

_Me:_ Okay let's finish this. Here Naruto, read the Script

**Naruto:** "Please review! I do not know what I will do. I am a newbie at this so please be gentle." WTF? You wrote this. Pathetic.

_Me:_ *crying* SAKURA!

**Sakura:** SHANNARO! Yea well you heard the man. At least 5 reviews or it's a messed up one-shot. So R&R people…let's move it!


End file.
